Our Future?
by killavals
Summary: Maya is kidnapped by two kids who she later on figures out who is her son and daughter 15 years in the future. she is brought there to stop her evil self from destroying the world. love emerges from being lost but also from knowing the future. but back in the presnt there is no way to get maya back how does ky and boomer react to maya being lost? how will maya stop herself? R&R plz
1. past to the future

**A's note~**

**hello readers! I told you I would be back very soon! this is my 11****th**** story whoo! Im going to give you the future team stax's looks so here we go (with the looks then story =]) and some OC's will be add they are Ky and Mayas son and daughter (twins).**

**Ky stax- same hair style just a lot longer has a short goatee (like master atok) **

**occupation: redakai**

**age: 30**

**students: Kya (daughter) and Kyler (son)**

**Boomer- same hair style but longer still wears bandana and has an upside down triangle beard.**

**Occupation: redakai**

**age: 30**

**students: none yet**

**Maya stax- longer hair same style long red sleeveless jacket that goes down to the knees gray shirt, black pants, no x-com or arm bracelet, arm wraps, purple eyes, dark gray boots.**

**Occupation: evil kairu master.**

**Age: 30**

**students: none yet.**

**Kya stax- kairu student robes black long wavy hair golden eyes dark master markings on cheeks.**

**Occupation: kairu student.**

**Age: 10**

**personality: reckless funny smart hates bugs and loves to have fun**

**Kyler stax- short blue hair kairu student robes blue eyes.**

**Occupation: kairu student.**

**Age: 10**

**personality: cautious funny smart loves getting messy and having fun**

**you can see the pictures of Ky Maya and Boomer on deviant art my user name is killavals88. Now lets get to the real typing**

Ky Maya and Boomer where on another kairu hunt it as usual was easy to find that was until two strangers showed up one with the dark master markings and black hair and the other with blue who wore the training robes of kairu students.

"who are you?" Ky asked.

"you'll find out in the near future." the boy replies.

"then we'll find out sooner in a kairu challenge." boomer says and gets into battle stance.

"challenge excepted." the girl answers and get into battle stance.

"time portal!" the two shout. A hole opens up behind Maya sucking her in.

"guys!" Maya shouts as she goes through the portal.

"Maya!" the boys shout back before Maya disappears in the portal as it slowly closes.

"see ya later!" the boy shouts as he and his companion jump into the portal before it closes.

"we have to go tell master B" Ky panics.

"what about the kairu?" boomer asks

"forget about the kairu Maya is more important!" Ky says and turns around and begins to run.

**A's note~**

**I know its really short but I just wanted to open it up ill update it soon but that is until my finger work right. smashes fingers on bed* work! **

**fingers: whispers* never.**

**Me: did you guys um hear that?**


	2. the future?

**A's note~**

**why hello readers! *bows* this chapter is going to be like short but kinda long well not very long I am not busy just lazy all I want to do is watch videos on NFL rush zone and I don't even like foot ball which is weird but a I am a very strange person probably why some of my stories are weird but who cares you all like them right? Well lets start with the future even though its the present as I type. =]**

**(._.) (._.) (._.) (._.) **

**) ( \( ( ) )/ ) (**

**/ \ / \ / \ / \**

15 years in the future~

a man was walking in the forest near Boaddia's old monastery it was supposed to be Maya's but she left but encase she came back the monastery was abandoned for years. But as he walked along a path he saw a body laying helplessly on the ground. He would never leave some one alone even if he didn't know that person but the girl on the ground looked vaguely familiar.

"Maya?" the man asked him self as he picked her up but this wasn't the Maya from his time she was way too light and too short the Maya he knew in his time was a head taller than him since lokar was a very tall man. The day he vowed to never let anyone get hurt because he could not save Maya in time before she left him and broke his heart but perhaps he can heal his heart and stop Maya from joining lokar when she was 25 and make this world better he was master Ky Stax after all...

at Ky stax's monastery (**a/n** i'll put Ky so u don't get confused between Ky and Conner in this one k?) Maya's POV~

I woke up in a room but not any room it was my room! There was a man with black hair staring at me he was talking but I couldn't hear him I was to confused, I shook my head trying not to be confused anymore it kinda worked but it made my vision a little blurry at least I could hear him.

"Ky?"I asked as I stood up nearly falling in the process but I kept my balance.

"It's me My but older." Ky responded.

"what do you mean?" I ask.

"you are in another time Maya your not in your own time this is the future." Ky answers.

"The future?" I repeat him in a questioning tone.

"its the year 2145 15 years in the future Maya." Ky replies. (**they said redakai takes place in the future so I made it 132 years in the future mean team stax was born 2115) **"how did you get here exactly?" Ky asks.

"Two kids took me one with blue hair and the other with black." I answer.

"those two..." Ky mumbles.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"The girl is Kya and the boy is Kyler their my children and students." Ky answers.

"so you brought me here!" I shout in complete anger.

"No I did not their mother is you well the older you and they want to save her." Ky says in a calm voice.

"Our kids!?" I ask feeling my face redden.

"Yes." Ky answers.

"Am I redakai master here or am I the evil kairu lord?" I ask hoping I was a master.

"You are a evil kairu master and I think my kids brought you here to stop you." Ky answers.

"just great." I say and flop onto my bed.

**A's note~**

**ive gotta stop here im sorry.**


	3. questions to be answered

**A's note~**

**why hello there readers! this chapter may be short since this week is very busy for me but when this week is over my typing will be a lot longer then this week that is a promise and I am ope to suggestions for the story please review. Shall we begin? One change is that evil Maya has a student you'll find out who he is in this chapter (hint: hes the color O and hes from the planet N[guess the name])**

In the year 2145~

"so let me get this strait I'm evil?" Maya asks.

"yeah." Ky answers.

"just great and how am I supposed to get back to my time?" Maya responds.

"I really did forget how curious you are sometimes Maya, but so far the answer is we don't know me and the rest of the redakai will figure it out." Ky says.

"hey guys! Wow!" boomer walks into the room seeing 15 year old Maya in the room. "Maya?" boomer asks.

"It's me Boom." Maya answers.

"But how are you younger?" boomer says very curious.

"this is the Maya from the past our Maya is still her so there's two of her." Ky answers.

"Oh." boomer responds.

"wheres Mookie?" Maya asks.

"he is with you as one of your e-teens." boomer answers.

"great now we have to save Mookie and my self." Maya mumbles.

"no idea." Ky replies.

"well why don't we start now and I can get over there to get my self convinced to join the good side again." Maya responds.

"Good luck with that now one knows where her lair is." boomer says.

"But I have an idea of where its at be right back I'm just going to scout around." Maya says and disappears within a blink of an eye.

At Mayas lair (if they chat in this chapter then ill but younger for young Maya and older for old Maya or captital M for older and lowercase for younger or put y and o in ())~

Y(younger): "just as I thought my older self would be here." Maya said entering older Maya's lair.

"shes going to sense my presence soon I kn ow that much.

O(older): "Much sooner than you think." Maya mocks.

Y: "great so whats up me?" Maya responds.

**A's note~**

**sorry but I love a cliffy so I hope you like this chapter please review or R&R if you haven't read the chapter yet and just like my authors notes then you need to read! And there's a show that I really like but there are only 3 stories for it and it has 3 seasons less than redakai! Amazing! the show is NFL rush zone and I don't like football a whole lot I only play futbol in Spanish terms. I think I have a song for this one but im not very sure I am open to suggestions for a song but it has to go with the story's theme or like a song about the future I remember hearing one but I didn't have a chance to see what it was since it was on pandora.**


	4. I dont need help its thier fault!

**A's note~**

**hello my awesome readers! I am running out of ideas for this story and I do not want to abandon it no one should ****EVER**** abandon a story that is what I have been told before I started writing fan fiction. Anyways away from the seriousness I MADE MY MUSIC TEACHER DANCE! sorry...but me and a tuba player were playing something from a high school and everyone loves the beat. It made me think of what great friends I have and how cool I am I guess everyone wants me to be their leader for soccer band and other things but enough about me lets get writing. One last thing remember that O is for older Maya and Y is for younger Maya it'll look like:**

**O: "you brat" k? Now lets go...**

In older Maya's lair~

O: "have you tried to stop me Maya?"

Y: "No not at all I'm here to help you think about what you've done."

O: "no thanks I have no regrets."

Y: "then what happened to you who made you...me like this?"

O: "If you want to stop your self and know what happened then your going to have to beat me in a kairu challenge!"

Y: "fair enough, challenge accepted!"

O: "feather daggers!"

Y: Maya doges the attack "too slow! Fire tornado!"

O: "paralyzing blast!" she throws the attack paralyzing Maya. "you are strong but I am stronger but this power will be yours when your older of course." she mocks.

Y: "why don't you just tell me thing about Kyler and Kya your kids! And what about Ky!?"

O: "We were married years ago but I've changed in the past 5 years."

Y: "you still have a chance to change back! You can do it Maya! Master boaddia raised you not lokar! The meaning of family is, the people that care for you love you raised you fed you and kept you away from danger those are the people who love you their your family it doesn't matter about blood or who you look like lokar doesn't love you he just wants power Ky boomer Mookie and Boaddai they all care for you their your famil-"

O: "Silence!"

Y: "No you have to remember what you were told as a child your friends are your family they tried as hard as they could to keep you from evil because they love you."

O: "No they don't they left me with 4 complete strangers who did experiments on me and they didn't come to save me they and the people who experimented on me made me who I am they made my destiny happen this is who I am supposed to be."

Y: "You don't have a destiny, before these men kidnapped you, you were good hated evil and I am sure Ky and boomer tried to save you I- you should know they would never leave you especially Ky. You can choose your own destiny now before I have to go one last thing... ear splitter." (it is an actual attack) the ground began to shake the paralyzing attack wore off and (Y) Maya sprung free.

O: "you brat!"

Y: "are you sure your not lokar because you shouldn't be talking about yourself like that."

**A's note~**

**short yes I know mini cliff hanger sorry. I am open to song request and please review I know its almost christmas time and a family member I barely get to see is coming home for a while I am very excited but he doesn't like me on the computer all day so I will be offline for a whole there will be an update possibly next week but probably not. And the family stuff is all true I know how it is im not adopted though well kinda I just have a different mom other than my birth mother and she loves and can be kinda over protective but I love her. =']**


	5. flash back in the future

**A's note~**

**happy new year! I am back finally I have lost inspiration over the last three weeks but there's nothing like watching redakai Kya AMVs to get you back on track! I am sorry to say this may be my last story but there is no guarantee that I will stop I am just out of ideas so you can call it "writers block" I guess but not really I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while and you all know the reason why but enough apologizes ill start writing**

in older Mayas lair (y) Maya's POV~ (forget the O and Y thing)

"your not me!" older Maya shouts back.

"you are me just like I am you." I reply.

"Mookie get her!" Older Maya screeches. I am suddenly tackled by a big orange blur (now don't laugh its a funny idea I had and I think there should be some comedy and how Mookie looks now)

"Mookie let me go!" I order and I notice on how tall and muscly he's grown...'Mookie with muscles?' I think to my self.

"don't let her go Mookie she's not who you think she is." I hear her convince Mookie.

"Yes master." Mookie says in a deep deep tone.

"DID YOU PUT HIM ON STERIODS!?" I yell.

"what? No you'll soon learn how the norvonians grow." (I think that what their called) Maya replies.

"Sniper sight!" I shout using all my strength to blast Mookie off of me. "the bigger they are the harder they fall sorry Mookie...Hyper Hurricane!"

"why you insolent-"

"web attack!" I tie up my older self stopping her and stopping the battle."stop talking about your self now tell me how you became like this and I mean the actual story not about revenge." I order.

_~flash back~(plz don't get me with facts and stuff like when they had kids or got married I couldn't thing of an appropriate age so this is what I got from thinking)no ones POV~_

_10 years ago team stax was on a normal kairu hunt which turned out to be anything but normal..._

_as team stax made their way to a clearing where the kairu energy was bound to be there smoke suddenly appeared team stax thought it was just e-teens but it turned out to be three men one of them in particular looked very familiar._

"_Who are you?" Ky asks._

"_you should know who I am team stax!" the man yells._

"_its professor Knox!" Maya shouts._

"_what do you want?" boomer asks._

"_I want to run some tests on one of you three and the kairu and ill get millions!" professor Knox chants._

"_thats not going to happen!" Ky declares._

"_we'll see about that Ky remember in the rules that you can attack innocent civilians." Knox mocks. (it rhymes! Kinda)_

"_hes right Ky." Maya whispers._

"_i know but as long as we don't you kairu attacks were safe right were only defending ourselves and we don't need you to get captured Maya that would be horrible." Ky replies making Maya blush slightly._

"_Okay so no attacks but we can fight." boomer says._

"_right." Ky and Maya agree._

_Minutes pass as it feels like seconds team stax was losing to the men since they couldn't use weapons and the scientists could. The three men stunned and stunned team stax._

"_We need to retreat now!" Ky yells._

"_alright lets go." boomer agrees. Team stax begins to run with boomer in Ky in the lead Maya just a little behind them making a triangle shape as they sprint away from the three men chasing after them._

_Professor Knox takes out his rope with balls attached to it swing it around like a lasso and throwing it at team stax unfortunately it wraps around Mayas ankle pulling her to the ground Maya lands with a loud 'thud' making Ky and boomer stop._

"_guys!" Maya yells as professor know reels her in._

"_hang on Maya!" Ky yells rushing over to her at the same time smoke appears knocking out all three members of team stax as they take Maya away._

"_Maya..." Ky whispers as he sees her dragged away unconscious..._

_**~end of flash back~**_

**A's note~**

**I would like to thank Insane Psychopath James s-310 and Hoplessromantic4life for helping me get back on track but there will be a day when I disappear and that day hopefully wont be for a while...**


	6. remember who you are

**A's note~**

**hello awesome readers! Remember when I said this is my last story well its not I have one more idea in stock but that wont be my last story either. When school gets out I will start again I haven even been on here for a year and its a waste if I don't do it for a year I joined April 9, 2013. for this chapter I would like to give a special thanks to James s-310 and an author who really isn't an author until they write their first story algazwani.m they actually came up with the same idea except that algazwani.m's is a little different and that should be in this chapter.**

15 years in the past~

both young Ky and boomer where searching for ways to get Maya back...nothing. After minutes of searching something strange happened the portal that took Maya away opened right in front of them and a tall man walked out.

"who are you?" Ky asked skeptically.

"my name is Ky stax and Ky I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." older Ky said.

"why?" Ky asks.

"its Maya she needs your help."

"well why didn't you say something lets go! Boomer I'll be back!" Ky shouted and ran into the portal.

15 years in the future~

y:"whoa this this place is awesome!" Ky says looking around.

O: "soon you'll see it again but for now come with me so we can stop Maya." Ky replies and teleports him and younger Ky near older Mayas lair.

Y: "whats wrong with the older Maya here?" Ky asks.

O: "she is not who she was 15 years ago shes...changed." Ky answers in a sad tone.

Y: "she turned? I knew this was going to happen." Ky said.

O: "and its all my fault I didn't find her in time and now your Maya is trying to change her back."

in older Mayas lair~

Y: "so that's what happened...Maya listen to me please listen to me this isn't you you need to remember who you are please I know you don't want to hurt anyone just let go of this grudge and you can be happy."

O: "I am happy you just don't see it what I am now is something you will be and you can stop it."

**(an changes to the y and o since both kys are here so yk for young Ky om older Maya and ym and ok)**

OK: "come on Maya remember!" he shouts.

OM: "all I remember is that you left me."

OK: "I didn't me and boomer searched and searched by the time we found you it was too late."

OM: "you didn't even try!" she shouts as a tear falls

OK: "Maya we did all we could we couldn't save its all professor knox's fault! Please Maya remember that you were a kairu warrior going against lokar we knew he was your grandfather we know Boaddai didn't tell you but is this where you are loved? All you have is Mookie I don't think he wants to be here hes only here to protect you like when you where a child when he was bigger than you now look at him he's grown...a lot please Maya do it for the kids do it for me do it for the world."

OM: "I-I" she stutters.

YM: "please I know that you don't want to be like this!" she pleads.

YK: "come on my remember."

moments later Maya falls to the ground holding her head a purple aura surrounds her lifting from her body. An image of lokar appears in the floating aura above older Maya slowly fading away. Maya lifts herself from the ground her eyes slowly change back into her original golden eyes.

OK: "Maya?"

OM: "Ky!" she shouts running up to him hugging him closely. Ky could tell she was crying his chest felt damp.

OK: "its okay Maya your safe everything is going to be okay." he comforts her.

"sorry to ruin the reunion but everything is going to change." a dark figure says as he grabs younger Maya.

YK: "Maya!"

don't take another step closer or she's good as dead." The man says and holds his hand up to her head which was glowing with energy.

OK: "wait that...voice Zane!" he points out.

"that's right Ky and if Mayas gone then her older self will be gone along with your children and I'll be the dark master." Zane answers his hand glowing more.

**A's note~**

**AND!...im out of ideas...sorry but this is the longest chapter I've done in like forever! I am open to song requests and requests for the story and once again thank you james s-310 and algazwani.m for the ideas more on the way soon!**


End file.
